


Ролевые игры

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Тема спецквеста: кентаврДраббл рождён по мотивамвот этой иллюстрации.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: спецквест





	Ролевые игры

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: кентавр  
> Драббл рождён по мотивам [вот этой иллюстрации](https://lovepositions.info/193-kentavr/).

Азирафель выглядел так воодушевленно, что Кроули насторожился, ибо подобное настроение ангела никогда не приводило ни к чему хорошему. Добавляло настороженности то, что ангел не просто смотрел с воодушевлением, но и активно пламенел ушами — а вот это уже не лезло ни в какие ворота. Кроули вздохнул и глубокомысленно-вопросительно сказал "Нгк?". Азирафель просиял и воскликнул, едва не приплясывая на месте:  
— Пойдем играть в кентавров!  
Что ж, все было гораздо лучше, чем Кроули успел себе напридумывать, хоть и неожиданно. Однако он был вовсе, совсем не прочь...  
Огромная безлюдная роща встретила их солнечным светом, мистическими шепотками в ветвях деревьев и лёгким ветерком. Кроули с наслаждением расстегнул пиджак, швырнул его куда-то в сторону и потянулся, с наслаждением чувствуя, как отзывается каждая косточка. Постоял несколько мгновений и почувствовал, что готов носиться по этой заповедной роще, с диким гиканьем и в полном слиянии с природой. Нет, какой Азирафель всё-таки молодец, что привел его сюда! Кстати, Азирафель...  
Ангел вел себя странно. Скинул туфли, стащил брюки, аккуратно снял и сложил последовательно пиджак и жилет, оставшись в одной рубашке. Ну, в общем, а почему бы и нет, так даже удобнее.  
— А ты почему не раздеваешься? — спросил Азирафель, глядя на демона с какой-то непонятной обидой. Кроули изогнул бровь. Они явно снова говорили на разных языках.  
— Ангел, — осторожно произнес он, стараясь никак и ничем не обидеть своего выдумщика игр, — давай ты мне объяснишь, что происходит. Потому что я явно тебя не так понял.  
— Я уже это заметил! — отчеканил Азирафель, чопорно застегивая рубашку под горло. Смотрелось это... заманчиво. Но Кроули был категорически настроен выяснить, что происходит, и где он опять проебался.  
— Ангел, — терпеливо повторил он. — Пожалуйста.  
Азирафель вздохнул.  
— Я позвал тебя играть в кентавров! — сказал он патетически. Кроули кивнул, всем видом показывая, что по-прежнему ничего не понимает, но готов слушать и исправляться.  
— И что я вижу?! — Азирафель всплеснул руками, и Кроули понял, что без долгой лекции не обойдется.  
— Дорогой, — сказал он, стараясь говорить твердо, но ласково. — А как играют в кентавров?  
Вместо ответа Азирафель нагнулся к своему пиджаку, и Кроули малодушно подумал, что ну его нафиг, все разборки, когда тут маячит такая аппетитная задница, но тут ангел выпрямился и швырнул ему в лицо лист из какого-то жёлтого журнала. Кроули машинально поймал его и с удивлением рассмотрел картинку.  
"Поза кентавра, — гласила подпись к картинке откровенно фривольного содержания, — новый вариант минета".  
Кроули почувствовал, что ему резко не хватает воздуха. Потом закрыл глаза. Потом открыл и понял, что Азирафель стоит прямо перед ним и смотрит в глаза, почти касаясь носом носа.  
— Ангел? — выдавил Кроули из пересохшего горла.  
— Ты прав, — спокойно сказал Азирафель, — мы явно неверно поняли друг друга. Скажи, а что ты имел в виду, когда согласился играть в кентавров? Только ответь правду, Кроули.  
Демон зажмурился. Потянул себя за прядь волос, распахнул глаза и выпалил на одном дыхании:  
— Я думал, мы идём как античные кентавры дико бегать по роще, вопить, бодаться с ветками и радоваться!  
Азирафель уткнулся Кроули в плечо и беззвучно смеялся.  
— Давай сегодня мы поиграем в твоих кентавров, — сказал он, отсмеявшись, — но зато заааавтра...  
Кроули усмехнулся. Этот план устраивал его весьма и весьма.


End file.
